Alola: Balanced Travels
by Equilized Enigma
Summary: Allen hoped some time back home would be good for him, but now he's involved with alternate dimensions and Ultra Beasts! How will he get through this one.


**Not much to say, I hope that this is enjoyed by those who are reading**

.

A young man, accompanied by two Pokemon, sighed as he leaned on the boat's railing, looking off into the distance towards his destination.

This Young man was 16 year old Allen Reed. He wore a light grey T-shirt and a short sleeved, dark grey trench coat. He also wore dark grey pants, a dark grey belt, and dark grey shoes with light grey soles.

Hanging from his neck was a strange medallion, and strapped to his wrists were two wristbands that seemed to pulse with a strange energy. He wore a pair of headphones around his neck as well.

His Pokemon consisted of an Eevee and a Zoroark. The Eevee, which rested on his shoulder, seemed to be an average Eevee. The Zoroark on the other hand, was quite unique.

Instead of what you'd expect a Zoroark to look like, it's fur switched between a multitude of greys, and it's eyes were dark grey. This uniqueness, so to speak, caught the eyes of many, especially the eyes of those like team rocket.

Allen sighed again, looking back to the countless times he had to deal with organizations after his Pokemon. He looked towards his destination and smiled once again, happy to be home.

A few seconds passed, and the man's smile fell. Something wasn't right. Allen felt an imbalance in the energies surrounding his home.

Before he could ponder these thoughts, however, the boat suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

Regaining their balance, Allen and his Pokemon gazed upon their fellow passengers, noticing the adults on board quickly becoming tired.

Noticing one passenger about to walk off the edge of the boat, Allen did something remarkable.

He shot a tendril, made of what appeared to be a grey energy, out of his right wrist band and caught the passenger before they fell to their likely doom.

Giving a sigh of relief, Allen watched the passenger, as well as the rest of the adults on board, fell asleep on the ground.

"Something is definitely wrong." His two Pokemon nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Eve," Allen said, the Eevee on his shoulder turning her attention to him, "Keep everyone safe. You might need some extra speed."

The Eevee seemed to smile happily before jumping off of her trainers shoulder, only to be encased in a blue light, landing as a Jolteon. Taking advantage of her new form's speed, she went around the boat, pushing everyone towards the center deck, albeit with some difficulty as all of the adults were asleep.

Allen smiled at Eve's actions, before turning towards Zoroark, "Zor, your with me. We need to get this boat back on track and find out what's wrong."

With the now identified Zor nodding, Allen and the Pokemon made their way to the helm.

Upon getting there, Allen ordered Zor to take the captain, who had fallen asleep since everything began, to the other's.

"Now," Allen said walking to the controls, bringing a wristband up, as if to read a watch, "let's see how you work."

Suddenly, his wrist band briefly pulsed with the grey energy, before sending out a hologram.

Paying no mind to what most people would have awed at, Allen brought his other hand up, briefly muttering "how to drive a ship" as he did so.

The hologram changed, showing an article. Briefly skimming over it, Allen gave a blank look, before sighing and moving his hand, the hologram dispersing. He then pointed his wrist at the console.

"full structure scan."

The wristband pulsed, sending out a small beam of light towards the console, before extending it to the entire surrounding area.

With the ship successfully scanned, Allen once again pulled up a hologram.

Gazing at the 3D recreation of the ship, Allen used his other hand to change through the settings, revealing the wiring.

Highlighting the wire connected to the motors, Allen zoomed into the Helm part of the ship, seeing the wire lead into a switch next to the steering wheel.

"Simple enough."

Completely ignoring the complexity of his actions, The teenager walked to the lever and pushed it forward, the boat pushing itself through the water as a result.

Smiling, Allen looked through the window, once again looking at his destination:

The Alola Region.


End file.
